


Future Arc Short: The Queen's Birthday Morning

by RyanoftheAbyss



Series: Future Arc Shorts [4]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Shumako Kids - Freeform, future arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 16:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanoftheAbyss/pseuds/RyanoftheAbyss
Summary: Makoto is quite tired after working so hard. She wakes up to an interesting sight~





	Future Arc Short: The Queen's Birthday Morning

Exhausted. That was the best word Makoto could think of to describe how she felt as she laid in bed. Eyes barely able to stay open as she awoke from a rather restless slumber. Even Ren's comforting arms didn't do much for the commissioner as she tried to sleep the night prior. Cursing her own weariness as she did her best to sit up. It was met with her collapsing back onto the soft mattress.  
  
"Damn it... Niijima... get up... need to heat... to work... ugh..." Makoto mumbled weakly as she did her best to sit up once more. Same result. Finally giving up with an annoyed groan.  
  
She hated to admit it, but work was truly kicking her ass lately. Having spent the last forty-eight hours working on fixing so many issues within multiple police departments under her jurisdiction. It took so much time and effort rooting out the problem officers and dealing with the fallout. The fact that she had to place one of her officers in a headlock after he tried to attack her didn't help. They always forget how much stronger she is compared to them...  
  
Combining all this together left Makoto beyond drained. The fact that she had to be picked up and carried inside her home by Ren the night before was testament enough of that. She barely even got to see her children due to how much work she had dealt with; her heart shattering when Kana said "good night" to her so sorrowful on the phone the other night since she stayed in the office to keep working.   
  
"...What time is it anyway...?" She questioned aloud without thinking. Figuring it honestly would be for the best to get up and start the day off. She was going to head to work and do some more paperwork and then-  
  
"Ah, it would seem our Queen is awake. At least, somewhat~" Makoto found herself letting out a soft "eep" to the sound of Ren's voice. Turning to the side with hazy vision, she saw the man approaching her. Said vision being so poor that she couldn't really make him out... but something was clearly off. Her exhaustion too great as her eyes just slipped back shut.  
  
"Morning..." Makoto responded weakly to which her husband chuckled. "Sorry. I'll be up in just a moment..." She tried to reason, only for Ren to once again chuckle before he moved towards her. Makoto not really having much time to react as Ren placed on arm under her knees and the other around her back. Quickly finding herself lifted into a bridal style hold; unconsciously wrapping her arms weakly around his neck while resting her head against the crook of his neck.  
  
"I've got you, my Queen. Come, the prince and princess are waiting for their mother to arrive~" Ren cooed with much delight in his voice. Makoto letting out a soft "mmm" noise as she was carried out their room and into the hall. Eyes still slipped shut as she nuzzled against her husband only to note something weird. Did he feel... fluffier than usual? That didn't seem right... Before she could question it, however, she heard a pair of soft gasps.  
  
"Mama! Good morning!" Makoto- even if she could barely open her eyes- knew it was Kana calling out to her. The little eight-year-old smiling wide at her as the mother figured she must be in the dining room. Her ears perking up as another voice filled the room.  
  
"G-good morning mommy." Soji's called out in his usual shy manner. Makoto feeling her heart flutter at hearing both her children greet her so early with so much joy in their voices. She wanted nothing more than to run over and cuddle them all day, but she was still far too tired to do so, let alone open her eyes all the way. The minuscule amount she managed was greeted by them as blurs... strangely they seemed to look different too...? What was going on...?  
  
Before Makoto could question it any further, Ren set her at the usual spot at the table. Helping her sit up and push in her chair. Makoto thanking her husband before yawning. "Good morning sweethearts... Sorry... Give mama a second to wake up..." Makoto asked of them before rubbing her eyes once more in an attempt to wake up a bit.   
  
Kana's voice echoed in her ears as she heard the little girl shuffle her chair back to stand up. "Papa! Mama needs her special drink!" The little red-eyed girl called out. Makoto already able to smell the scent of coffee brewing in the kitchen. She truly loved that her husband was a master at making coffee. At least, he called himself one after so many years of learning from Sojiro.  
  
"You are correct Princess. The Queen needs her pick-me-up. Here you are my love, just as you like it~" Ren stated before placing a mug of coffee directly in front of Makoto on the table. Makoto lifting the mug with closed eyes and simply indulging in the scent. The brunette letting out a soft "mmm" before finally taking a sip. Basking in the bitter taste that brought her senses back to life. Allowing her to focus enough before placing the mug down to rub her eyes and open them up.  
  
"Good morning everyone-" Makoto began before those same tired eyes grew wide. Suddenly grateful she placed the cup down as she would have dropped it otherwise. Blinking a few times to ensure the exhaustion wasn't screwing with her vision. Unable to look away at what she saw.  
  
For whatever reason, her entire family was dressed in similar garbs. Said article of clothing confusing her greatly as she was greeted to mixtures of black and white. A hoodie with a familiar face on it. They were... well simply put, her entire family was wearing Buchimaru Kigurumis. Makoto unable to shake the surprise off her face as she gazed at her family's state of attire.   
  
"Um... Why are you all dressed like that...?" Makoto asked with a somewhat stunned look on her face. The trio smiling at her with a similar smirk as they spoke in unison.  
  
"A panda greeting from your panda family."  
  
In an instant Makoto found herself smacking her hand against his face. Groaning a little at what was CLEARLY Ren's idea. Though if she were being honest, she wanted to leap over the table and pull her children and husband into the tightest of hugs ever. Her family dressed in Buchimaru stuff? It was mixing two of her favorite things in the world. It actually took all her willpower to not squeal like a teenage girl seeing her favorite idol in person.   
  
But... That raised a question.  
  
"...Bad joke aside, WHY are you all dressed like that?" Makoto had to ask. Looking even more confused when they all sighed in unison. Since when did they become so synced up? Had she missed something?  
  
"Papa. I told you mama would forget..." Kana mumbled under her breath with puffed up cheeks. Makoto clearly confused as Soji was also frowning while Ren chuckled softly. She CLEARLY was missing something here. She was fortunate enough her husband could tell what she was thinking.   
  
"Makoto. We did this to surprise you. We DID promise you a panda surprise on this day. But let me guess. You don't know what day it is do you?" Ren asked his wife. The woman blinking a few times as she went into thought. She KNEW it was Monday but figured that wasn't what he was asking. He wanted to know the date. It was April, that much she knew.  The exact date however was a mystery. Able to tell that she didn't, Ren just sighed. "Sweetheart... It's the 23rd."  
  
Everything went to a grinding halt at that moment. Makoto blinking a few times before realizing that meant. If it was April 23rd that meant... "Oh... It's my birthday."  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAMA!"   
  
"H-happy birthday Mommy..."  
  
"Happy birthday my Queen~"  
  
The three of them all shouted their individual birthday messages at the same time. Makoto clearly a bit shook up now that she realized that little fact. She had been so distracted by work she forgot her own birthday. That... was really kinda sad to her. Which meant she also forgot to take her birthday off... Ren was going to be so distraught by tha-  
  
"Alright then. We have successfully lowered the Queen's guard with our Panda Attack. Step one complete! Now onto step two! Kids! Time to get dressed!" Ren suddenly interrupted Makoto's inner thoughts which made her jump a little. Watching her son and daughter salute their father- the former a bit more hesitantly- before they stood up.  
  
"Ren?"  
  
"It's time for the birthday extravaganza to begin. My Queen, we'll need you to shower and get dressed." Ren stated which only made his wife's confusion grow.  
  
"B-but what about breakfast? And Kana should be getting ready for schoo-"  
  
"I already called the school last week. They know Kana's skipping today."  
  
"WHAT?!" Makoto cried out in honest shock at what her husband just said. "R-Ren! You can't simply take Kana out of school like that-"  
  
"I'm pretty sure I already did."  
  
Makoto groaned. "-and I have to work today-"  
  
Ren smirked at that moment before interrupting one more. "Nope! I called the precinct and told them you're not coming in today."  
  
"WHAT?!?"  
  
"And now to get dressed! Kids, we're going out for breakfast and then... DESTINYLAND!"  
  
"YAY!!!"  
  
Makoto was left actually dumbfounded at that moment. Looking at her husband and her cheering children before shaking her head. About to protest all this, until her husband pulled back the chair and lifted her back up; throwing her over his shoulder. "R-Ren! Put me down! You can't simply just-"  
  
"Alright kids! You got ten minutes to get dressed! Mama and I will meet you in the living room! Go go go!" Ren shouted out with much enjoyment to his voice. Kana quite excited herself as she dragged her hesitant brother to their bedrooms. Makoto still flailing a bit to try and get down. "Sorry sweetheart, you are vetoed of all suggestions today-"  
  
"But it's MY birthday!"  
  
"-which is why you're going to have fun. Now come. Shower time~" Ren said with a sensual tone to it that made his wife blush before carrying her off... not without slapping her once on the rear which made her yelp in surprise. Glaring at her husband before groaning at the situation. Well aware she wasn't going to get to finish her coffee or get to work due to this.  
  
When Ren and her kids decided something, it took a bit of doing to go against them. Which meant they put on the kigurumis to lower her guard. The brunette only able to sigh as she was carried off to the bathroom by her husband for what was sure to be a long day...  
  
It would turn out to be one of her greatest birthdays ever. Ending with a family sleeping together in the living room; all four dressed in matching Buchimaru kigurumis. Makoto's smile never once fading the entire time. Grateful that she truly had such a wonderful family. One she would protect no matter what.  
  
Her silly panda family~  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick blurb I wrote in like 20 minutes for Makoto's birthday. I apologize to anyone who was hoping for something outside of the "Future Arc" series I got going on atm. If it's not your thing that's fine. This IS rather self-indulgent after all.
> 
> But yeah. Just a quick story idea that came to mind. Meant to be just a short and that's it. Anyway, thanks for reading and have a good day.
> 
> Also if interested: Profiles of the children but older.  
> Kana: http://phoenix-eve.tumblr.com/post/173060307690/shumako-children-kana-amamiya  
> Soji: http://phoenix-eve.tumblr.com/post/173070043435/shumako-children-soji-amamiya-niijima 
> 
> Happy B-day Makoto Niijima~


End file.
